hundredkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scroll of the Perfected Eclipse
Here is where I will write down charms that make the Eclipse anima power awesome. Obviously, this primarily consists of Exalted charms, since Spirit charms are ridiculously easy to get for any character ever. However, some of the higher essence Spirit charms may also be worth pointing out. Wind-Carried Words Technique Manual of Exalted Power: Dragon-Blooded, p136 This is a charm that should be included in your basic defensive combo. It's one of the better long-range communication tools in the game, and in our case it is essential if we are going to get our high essence spirit allies to invoke WORLDLY ILLUSION. Speaking of... Worldly Illusion (!!) Roll of Glorious Divinity, p151 This is the default charm we're going to be bartering for access to whenever we try to open diplomatic negotiations with a high essence spirit. With an extremely long range, the spirit can forcibly drag anyone whose Dodge MDV does not exceed their Essence + Compassion into a WORLD OF PAIN. Just kidding, it's actually a dream world which they have to spend 3 willpower to leave. This dream world allows long conversations to take place while time is paused, and the only thing which transfers from this dream to the real world is Social Combat effects. So anyway, since the effect is based purely on Essence + Compassion and there are plenty of high essence spirits with this charm, it's obvious that we'll be using them to perform this one for us as often as possible, probably using Wind-Carried Words technique to call in the dream bomb. But it still doesn't hurt to have more access to a charm that basically lets you go "Fuck your combat. Now let's have a nice long conversation." *Edit: Actually, it's only Essence 3 so it's not hugely difficult to get via Yasal Crystal either. So probably not a huge priority for Eclipse castes in particular, more a priority for everyone with a decent Compassion score. Admittedly, getting it via Yasal Crystal does mean it's likely to have some strange demonic effect like "everything is in monochrome" or "everyone must be eating cake", but that should be perfectly fine for our purposes. Emergency Prayer Relocation Roll of Glorious Divinity, p156 Lets you teleport to talk to one of your worshippers, and then teleport back hopefully after fixing things. Nothing stopping you from using this to teleport long distances if you combine it with other charms, though. It's a bit of a weird charm in that it can backfire horribly but if you need something like this then it's your only option, short of delving deep into the Cecelyne tree. Geas Roll of Glorious Divinity, p157 Committing ten motes and spending another ten motes more is pretty harsh, but it's totally worth it for the final charm in the spirit social combat line. This charm imposes a month's worth of hurt on someone who gets tagged with it, and it's pretty much impossible to avoid spending at least one day fulfilling the terms of the geas. If the geas just says "swear loyalty to me"... *awesomeface* Might-Bolstering Blow Manual of Exalted Power: Lunars, p158 The best mote-regaining charm in the game! Unfortunately, it requires a Stamina excellency to get there, meaning you're spending 32 xp to get it instead of just getting a Yasal crystal (or other source of spirit charms) to provide you with Meat of Broken Flesh. However, it comes with significant advantages. The thing that makes it the best essence regaining charm in the game is that you can regain significant amounts of motes just by punching the wall in an awesome manner as opposed to having to hit someone who probably has perfect defenses. Secondly, if you buy Relentless Lunar Fury (loleclipse) for another 16xp you can leave this charm running for essence x2 actions. This isn't necessarily the best use of xp ever, but for an Eclipse in a serious combat campaign (ie not this one) it can be a valuable strategy, especially seeing as the Solar exalted essence regaining charm sucks for anyone who isn't a Twilight caste. Destiny-Knitting Entanglement Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p141 For a cost of 2 motes (4 motes for an Eclipse) uncommitted you can wrap up the destiny of an object with yours, allowing you to spend 2 motes to know what is happening with that object and if necessary spend 2 motes to call it back to you. This is unarguably awesome, we need at least one Eclipse with this charm. Total immunity to theft for any item worth having, along with supernatural tracking on anyone ever provided we can come up with a crafty way of planting items in their posession. Favorable Inflection Procedure Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p145 For 10 motes, lets you quickly get someone to stop being pissed with you. Even if the Wyld Hunt comes for us, we can get them to be friendly and happy towards us, provided they don't see us going all bonfire. Has issues though, in that it isn't clear whether the Simple action it requires is in Long Ticks or regular Ticks. If it's in Long Ticks, it is not worth having. *Doesn't the Speed of a action determine how long it takes to 'recover' and take another action, rather than how long it takes to take effect? Respect-Commanding Attitude, for example, is useless in the same way, and I figured it took effect instantly, with the 4 minutes of subsequent waffle representing the time in which the targets may shake it off (with MDV). --McLeith 01:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) **That may be true, but you still can't perform Long Tick actions after people have Joined Battle, which would be the first thing anyone does if they intend to kill us. Faultless Ceremony Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p146 2 motes to let you make an extra powerful prayer roll as part of a ceremony, making everyone happy and get a +1 to all their efforts related to the ceremony for a week. It won't change the world, but handing out +1 to a huge area is certainly not a bad thing. Perfection in Life Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p147 For 10 motes, everyone who can see you gets a temporary willpower point, once per day. This one is great for giving pep speeches and the like. Has a bit of a weird issue in that people can actually choose to resist, in which case you have to beat their DDV? It's a good thing that people can sacrifice their defenses against specific attacks and so this will rarely ever require a roll. Shun the Smiling Lady Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p149 The most hated charm in the entire game. And now you can turn it on storyteller characters! To be honest, it's not vastly effective at doing anything... but it is hilarious and potentially useful. Reducing an enemy's appearance to 1 is certainly a nice effect to have though, and in some cases may be worth buying the charm in and of itself. Life Without Compunction Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p149. Requires Shun the Smiling Lady. #Go bonfire in the middle of an Immaculate Cult headquarters #Activate Life Without Compunction #Immaculate Cultists no longer care that you're a Solar with one success and cannot spend Willpower to break this effect. #With 5 successes, not caring that people are Solars becomes part of that Cult cell's policy # ???? #PROFIT! Efficient Secretary Technique Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, 162 Gives you your own pet pattern spider! You can use this spider to gather any objective detail that's stored in the Loom of Fate. Unfortunately, this is one of the least likely charms for any Sidereal to want to teach you... before we capture him and brainwash him into following our agenda, anyway. Prior Warning Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p173 Does what it says on the can, makes it extremely difficult to ambush or assassinate you and yet it's not even based on the loom of fate! Coincidentally makes it logically improbable that the Usurpation would have succeeded if even a single Eclipse was at the dinner. But since it's the Usurpation, we'll assume Sidereal reality hax and N/A artifacts were involved I guess! (Virtue) Essence Replenishment Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p178 I just thought this one was worth mentioning, partially because it's relatively useful and partially because it's a charm that really doesn't scream "Sidereal!". It also has no essence cost or charm activation, which is nice when you're an Eclipse. Preservation of Resolve Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p178 Bonuses to MDV pay off well in this campaign. This is a good choice if you want to play the traditional "skulking in the background spamming dramatic actions" Eclipse. Impose Motivation Manual of Exalted Power: Sidereals, p157 Indefinitely grants someone else your Motivation in addition to their own, for only 3 motes. Naturally, this is awesome. Though you need a well-phrased Motivation to make it work. Category:Character Creation